Sunflower secrets
by MoLoveAnime
Summary: America is sick of all the work he has to do so decides to visite Russia.


**.:Sunflower secrets:.**

"This feels so nice," I whisper to the wind.  
>The soft grass, the warm sunshine, the light cooling breeze now and then, it's perfect. I could lay here forever. Laying here with my eyes closed, thinking of everything and nothing.<br>"I thought I felt your presence," I hear the voice say I admire so much.  
>I say nothing. I don't want to be dragged back to my reality of work and duties.<br>"Hey! I'm talking to you, America!" he says.  
>He steps in my sunlight so I <em>have<em> to open my eyes, and so do I. When I open my eyes I directly look in his. His beautiful purple eyes I could stare in all day long.  
>"What do you want, Russia?" I ask.<br>Russia looks down at me with frown eyebrows. His long and big shadow is stealing all my sunlight.  
>"I wanted to ask you want you're doing here, on my land," he says.<br>"Well, excuse me for laying on two square meters of your land. And can you please step out of my sunlight?" I say.  
>"You know that's not want I meant," he says while taking one step aside.<br>Now that the warm sunlight I stroking my skin again I feel how my eyelids begin to become heavy. I want to sleep and dream away, not worrying about the past or the future. Can't Russia just go away?  
>"You mean why I'm here, <em>in<em> Russia?" I ask.  
>"Da," he says.<br>Russia keeps looking down at me, waiting for a explanation. He won't just go away, will he? I sign and go sit up. Now that I'm sitting the beautiful field of sunflowers catches my eye again. They are moving with the wind. It's almost like they are waving to me.  
>"I just took a day off, that's all," I say.<br>"A day off?" he asks with a 'I don't believe a shit of it'-undertone.  
>"And why do I have to honor to have you at my place?" he asks.<br>I smile at him, making him even more annoyed.  
>"Well, it isn't really a day off. I just… sort off run away. I went to your place because that is the last place they would start looking for me," I admit.<br>"So you just came here thinking you won't get problems with your boss or me?" he asks.  
>"Yeah, kinda," I say.<br>Russia walks towards me, bends his knees and grabs me by my shirt.  
>"Well that is a big mistake of you. I will go calling your boss to tell him you're here now," he says.<br>"Dawww… But why? Why do you spoil all my fun?" I ask him.  
>"Because I don't feel like babysitting you at all," he says.<br>He lets my shirt go, rises up and walks away. I must stop him! I don't want to go back to work yet. I quickly rise up and run after him.  
>"I can't believe you are still wearing your uniform when it's hot like this!" I say while grabbing his scarf.<br>"Hey! My scarf! Give it back," he says a bit angry.  
>I can feel how the child inside my heart is supporting me. This is going to be so much fun.<br>"If you want it, you should catch me first!" I scream while running away.  
>I can hear Russia swear some nasty Russian words before he starts running after me. Quickly I run into the sunflower field, making it harder for Russia to catch me.<br>"Stop running! You're destroying the sunflowers!" he screams.  
>"Make me!" I say while laughing.<br>I was right. This is so much fun. Why didn't I thought of this earlier? I keep laughing at the slower country who is trying to catch me. I can hear his deep breathing, but I'm way to far from being tired yet. I keep laughing, waving Russia's scarf in the wind as a victory flag. After some time I notice I can only hear my own footsteps, not Russia's. I stop and turn around. No Russia.  
>"Hey, where are you? Catch me now if you can!" I scream.<br>No reaction. Maybe he is laying on the ground somewhere, probably tired as hell.  
>"Hey Russia! Get up and take it as a man!" I scream.<br>Again no reaction. Now I'm going to feel worried. He isn't dying somewhere, is he? Suddenly someone jumps on me from behind, pushing me to the ground.  
>"Ow! Russia, that was mean!" I say while laying under the biggest country of the world.<br>Russia turns me around so he can look in my face.  
>"You said I had to catch you," he says with a smile on his face.<br>I'm happy to see his grumpy face took place for his happy face. I don't like it when he's so serious, and I know what there is also a little child inside his heart. Russia is still breathing heavily. I smile by noticing that.  
>"Tired?" I asks.<br>"Shut up. Not everyone has as much energy as you," he says.  
>"You and England are so much alike. That old man also always blames his tiredness on me" I say while giggling.<br>Suddenly the smile on Russia his face vanishes. He is staring into my eyes with a dead serious look.  
>"Never compare me to him ever again," he says so serious that I get goose bumps despite it's so hot.<br>"What's wrong with that?" I ask.  
>Russia looks at my arms.<br>"You have goose bumps. Are you cold? I can warm you up," he says ignoring me question.  
>"Oh no, you don't hav-" I say but before I can finish my sense Russia presses his lips against mine.<br>Shocked about his sudden move I turn my head away.  
>"Russia, what are you do-"<br>Again I can't finish my sense. With force Russia presses his lips against mine, letting his tough slip into my mouth. My heart never was beating this fast before. Adrenaline is rushing through my veins. His tongue feel so nice. It's almost like our tongues are in an eternal dance. At least until Russia stops.  
>"Are you warm now America? I am. I feel so hot," he says.<br>He takes off his clothes as a stripper would do. First he takes his gloves off with his teeth. After that he slowly lets his coat slip down of his shoulders. Then he takes off his shirt, showing me he perfect wet torso. I feel unpleasant while watching him doing this, yet I keep stare at it if my life depends on it. And feeling how my body reacts on it, that maybe really is the case. After Russia's little free strip show Russia comes with his face closer to my ear.  
>"America, let's do this," he whispers in my ear.<br>Do this? Does he want too…  
>"B-but… were in a sunflower flied! Everyone could see us," I say all red.<br>Russia smiles at me. With his hand he goes through my hair.  
>"No one else is here, and the sunflowers know how to keep things a secret," he says.<br>I want to say he is wrong. That everyone suddenly could find us and the sunflowers can't talk anyway but he doesn't let me. Again he kisses me. Giving me the same adrenaline as before. This time he is less forceful. He really puts his heart and soul in it. When he stops he isn't the only one breath heavily anymore.  
>"Tired?" he asks with a big smile on his face.<br>"No, not really," I say.  
>"Good, because we still have a long way to go."<br>Suddenly his warm hands are under my shirt. I moan when he starts rubbing over my hard nipples.  
>"Good to hear you like it so much," he says with a look in his eyes I could only describe as bedroom eyes.<br>"But you know, I can do better," he says while taking of my shirt.  
>I can't deny that because on the moment his tongue found one of my nipples I moan even more. It feel so good. The soft grass, the warm sunshine, the light cooling breeze now and then, Russia his body against mine. I shouldn't feel this way. I'm a country. A country with lots of work and duties. A country shouldn't feel this way, I'm too aware of that.<br>"Russia, we have to stop," I whisper.  
>As soon as I said those words Russia stops, staring in my eyes dead seriously.<br>"Stop?" he asks.  
>Slowly he comes with his face closer to mine.<br>"Why would we stop?" he asks.  
>I want to say we are both countries, that we just <em>can't<em> do this. But I my lips just don't form the words.  
>"Do you love me?" he asks.<br>My heart starts beating fast ever this question. Do I love Russia? Well, it's true I love his smile, his lips, his laugh, his touch, his little child inside his heart, but do I love _him_?  
>"Yes," I whisper.<br>"I want you to say it louder," he says.  
>"Yes," I say louder.<br>"I want you to say the whole sentence! I want to feel your love through your words!" he says.  
>I can't hold myself in anymore. I push Russia his lips against mine. I feel Russia shock through his body, but after that he closes his eyes and kisses me back. After a long kiss full of passion we let each other go.<br>"I love you," I say.  
>"Я тоже тебя люблю," Russia whispers.<br>I blink with my eyes.  
>"Wait… what?" I asks.<br>Russia smiles.  
>"I said 'I love you too'," he says.<br>"Do you know what that means?"  
>For a long time I stare into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. I don't know what it means so I slowly shake my head.<br>"It means we don't have to stop, because loving each other is the only thing that matters," he says.  
>After saying this he takes off my shoes and socks. Before he continues he looks into my eyes. I slowly nod. By seeing I except his plan he starts taking of my pants. He smiles when he sees the big bulge under my underwear.<br>"Your fast. We didn't to _that_ much yet," he says.  
>I want to defend myself but when I look at him I know I don't even have to do that.<br>"You're the one to talk. I can see yours through your underwear and pants," I say.  
>I can see at his face that he doesn't believe me, but when he looks down to check his face gets all red.<br>"As if that is my fault. You're just too cute" he defends himself.  
>"Cute? Do you mean that?" I ask a bit angry.<br>"Of course I mean that! Haven't you seen your nipples? They are so cute and yummy," he says.  
>"Did you just call my nipples yummy?" I ask him.<br>Russia laughs.  
>"Yes, but I think I will find something even more yummy here," he says while going with his hand under my underwear.<br>I moan when he touches my vitals and I feel even more pleasure when he starts rubbing it. Even time he touches the head I feel a shiver of pleasure goes through my body. It doesn't feel unpleasant at all, contrary every time he touched me there I hope for more.  
>"Ahhh… Ivan," I say while moaning.<br>Suddenly Russia stops. I usually never call him by his human name.  
>"I know what you're aiming for," he says while taking off my underwear.<br>He starts licking it. I had never thought I could feel so good but I feel even better when he takes it in his mouth and starts sucking it.  
>"I-Ivan…" I say while crying because of all the pleasure.<br>He seems to like hearing me saying his human name. As a response he starts sucking harder.  
>"I love you. I love you so much," I say while moaning, gasping for air and crying.<br>I thought it couldn't become better but now Russia starts using his tongue to give more pleasure to the head. I want to tell him I'm coming, but it's already too late. Russia stops and looks at me. He swallows the with stuff in his mouth and licks what is spilled of his hands and face.  
>"You could at least tell me you were coming. I thought I was doing something wrong because I didn't say something," he says.<br>I'm still not able to say something. The pleasure… it was too much.  
>"Hey, are you okay Alfred?" he asks.<br>I look up after hearing my human name. It's the first time I heard him say it.  
>"Yes, I feel fantastic," I say.<br>"Do you mind if we continue?" he asks.  
>I see that he is really concerned about me. The look in his eyes, it's almost painful. I want to cry more by feeling how much he cares about me, how much he loves me. What I felt just now, I want to make him feel the exactly same way.<br>"Yes, I want to feel you inside me," I whisper.  
>Russia smiles. Carefully he puts two fingers in my mouth. Without asking I know what it is for. I start sucking and licking his finger. I see how he gets a light blush on his checks. When he takes his fingers out they are covered in my saliva. With his fingertips he touches my anus, but he doesn't push them in yet.<br>"Is this your first time?" he asks.  
>I nod, still with tears in my eyes. Russia smiles.<br>"I'm glad I have to honor to be the first," he says.  
>With his other hand he grabs my hand.<br>"Try to relax okay?" he says.  
>He squeezes my hand a bit and I squeeze his.<br>"Here it comes," he says while pushing one finger in.  
>It feels so weird. It doesn't feel nice but also not unpleasant. I change my mind when he pushes another finger in. I take back my words, it does feel unpleasant or rather it hurts.<br>"It hurts doesn't it?" he asks.  
>I want to take it as a man but to my own shame I nod.<br>"You have to relax more. At first it feels this way but it will feel nice later," he says.  
>He pushes his fingers further in. I want to believe him but that's really hard when it hurts like this. Russia notices how must it hurts me.<br>"We don't have to do it if you don't want to," he says.  
>"No, I'm fine!" I say afraid of losing him.<br>"Are you sure?" he asks.  
>"Yes! Just do it already!" I say.<br>Russia nods and lets his fingers go out slowly. He lets go of my hand so he can zip his pants and take is vitals out. When only looking at the size my ass starts to hurt. I want to say this maybe isn't such a good idea, but I can't go back now.  
>"Here I come," Russia says.<br>When he pushes himself in I want to scream out of pain but I hold myself in. It hurts so much. Why does it have to be so gigantic? Russia sees how much he is hurting me. Which his hand he starts rubbing my vitals again. By feeling the pleasure a bit of my pain fades away. When Russia is full inside me I can't believe it fit.  
>"Is it okay if I start moving?" he asks with still a cute blush on his face.<br>"Y-yes…" I say moaning.  
>When he does I feel Russia was right. At first it hurts even more, but after some time it gives me a nice feeling.<br>"Harder… please harder…" I beg him.  
>"As you wish," he says.<br>I can't believe what I'm feeling. The pleasure is even more then at first. It feels so good. I start crying harder again.  
>"There… right there," I say.<br>Russia isn't able to say something back. For the first time I hear him moaning as well. I take him in my arms and push him even more against my body. Then suddenly it's over. White stuff is dripping out of me, from two spots.  
>"Я люблю тебя," I whisper.<br>Russia smiles. With his face he comes closer to mine. I can see at the look in his eyes that he also knows it over. That when we leave this beautiful sunflower field we are countries again, with our own work and duties. For the last time we kiss each other. I feel how tears drip of his face on mine. When we stop kissing he looks down at me with his beautiful eyes.  
>"I love you too."<p> 


End file.
